swscholasticbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Cicero
Marcus Tullius Cicero (3 January 106 BC – 7 December 43 BC; sometimes anglicized as Tully), was a Roman philosopher, politician, lawyer, orator, political theorist,consul and constitutionalist. He came from a wealthy municipal family of the Roman equestrian order, and is widely considered one of Rome's greatest orators and prose stylists. His influence on the Latin language was so immense that the subsequent history of prose in not only Latin but European languages up to the 19th century was said to be either a reaction against or a return to his style. According to Michael Grant, "the influence of Cicero upon the history of European literature and ideas greatly exceeds that of any other prose writer in any language". Cicero introduced the Romans to the chief schools of Greek philosophy and created a Latin philosophical vocabulary (with neologisms such as humanitas, qualitas, quantitas, and essentia) distinguishing himself as a linguist, translator, and philosopher. Tossup Questions # In one work, this author claims that friendship is the greatest of all things and only stems from mutual admiration of virtue. In addition to writing that work featuring Laelius, this man was the first to tell the story of the Sword of Damocles in a series of books on Stoicism, the Tusculan Disputations. This man defended his friend Milo from charges that he murdered Clodius in his Pro Milone. This man also uncovered a plot by a veteran of the Social War to overthrow the republic, the Catiline conspiracy, and condemned Mark Antony in a series of orations modeled on the works of Demosthenes. For 10 points, name this Roman orator who wrote the Philippics. # This man's consulship was celebrated by a now lost poem which may have contained the quote "fortunate Rome, born with me as consul," and this man lashed out at a rival when he read one of this man's personal letters in public. This man's brother fended of a siege of the Nervi under Ambiorix while serving as legatus, and this man himself served under Gnaeus Pompeius Strabo. This politician began his career as a novus homo from Arpinum and studied under Molon of Rhodes, and after his death Fulvia stabbed his tongue with a pin after his head and hands were nailed to the rostra. This man delivered a speech in the Temple of Jupiter Stator after intercepting letters with the Allobroges and revealing a plot to take over the city in 63 B.C. For 10 points, name this politician who foiled the Catilinarian conspiracy and was murdered at the behest of Marc Antony in 43 B.C, a famed Roman orator. # As Governor of Cilicia, this man gained the title of imperator for fighting off the "free Cilicians." By arguing for the Manilian Law, this man gave his support for Pompey to take command against Mithridates. The letters this man wrote to his friends, especially Atticus, are an important source for his time. This man rose to prominence by indicting the corrupt governor of Sicily, Gaius Verres. This man's severed hands and head were nailed to the Rostra when he was proscribed in vengeance for inveighing against Marc Antony in the Philippics. For 10 points, name this great Roman orator who, as consul, foiled the conspiracy of Catiline. # This man gave evidence in Clodius' profanity trial, and unsuccessfully tried to defend Clodius' murderer Milo. This leader fought the Optimates in order to allow Pompey to command an army against Pontus, but the Optimates later were instrumental in making this man a consul. His election as consul prompted Catiline's attempted uprising, which this man exposed to the public. He delivered 14 speeches in support of Octavian after Julius Caesar was murdered in order to warn Rome about the influence of Marc Antony. For 10 points, name this Roman orator who delivered the Demosthenes-inspired Philippics. # This man was exiled by Clodius Pulcher, prompting his defense of Titus Milo for the murder of Clodius, Pro Milonem. This consul, uncovered the Catiline conspiracy and drove Cataline out of the city. This man critiqued Marc Antony as a debaucher, for which he was killed, and his hands and tongue removed. For 10 points, name this proponent of the senate during Caesar's civil war, a noted orator.